Twelve Strokes to Midnight
by Serenity Prime
Summary: In a kingdom far far away, there was cold king and a lonely prince. By chance, there lived a tailor and baker who would change their lives forever. Of course that is if they can handle evil jesters with creepy butterflies that turn people into demons, a bratty princess who won't take no for an answer, and the bad habit of overthinking things.
1. Prologue

**Yoooooooo! So I am working on An Awkward Situation but last night I was talking with fullmetalpotterhead and ptolomeia and tumblr and basically I was screwing with doll makers and made a double cinderella au guys. So that's right. This is an AU for An Awkward Situation because I have no self control! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in place far, far away, there was kingdom with a good and just king, a kind and loving queen, and a gentle hearted prince. The kingdom lived in prosperity, there was no such thing as poverty, and the people all knew and loved each other. Everyone lived happily in a perpetual spring like land by the sea._

 _But one day, all the joy and love was soon gone as terrible plague hit the land killing many its wake. The spring that had seemed once eternal soon became cold and hard, the people became sad, and soon many of the nobles who were thought to be good and kind began to show their true colors. All the joy and love that the kingdom once had turned to sorrow and hatred_

 _The worst of the worst from plague was death of the Queen. With her death, the plague ended but the king and prince became so overcome with grief at the loss of her that neither could speak. Soon the King could not bear to look at his son for in his mind he had failed the boy as he had failed the kingdom. The prince, desperate for his father's love and believing himself to be the source of his lack of love, did everything to become a model prince….neither knowing that the other was desperate to make the other happy._

 _In this kingdom also lived a young maiden of 17 at the time. She had been overcome by grief at the death of her beloved parents, her younger sister, and her three young brothers. Despite this grief, she chose to live on so she could at least be of some support to her elder brother. She soon encountered the orphaned daughter of the local baker._

 _Both girls, knowing the loss of love, agreed to live as sisters so that neither would suffer alone. They grew to live happily despite the dreary atmosphere that the plague had left. The young maiden began to tailor such beautiful clothes that people felt as if though they had discovered color again. The baker's orphan began to bake again and in her sweet bread they found a small bit of spring even if it was only a moment._

 _The kingdom still prospered but was prosperity to the sorrow they had encountered?_

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up next Thursday and chapter 16 of an awkward situation will be on Sundays**

 **so that's my posting schedule guys :D**


	2. part 1

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WE ARE FINALLY ON OUR FIRST CHAPTER!**

 **Anyways! This chapter is merely an introduction chapter which kind of gives us and idea of who is who and what they're feeling in the moments before they meet.**

* * *

 **part 1-A tailor, a king, a baker, and prince**

* * *

In the capitol of the Kingdom of Acacia, Etoile, there lived a young maiden twenty-one years of age. Many knew her as Maria the tailor. Maria was rather tall woman with long brown hair that was always neatly braided and framed her face giving people a lovely view of deep blue eyes. She always had polite smile on her face and it was agreed amongst many that she was perhaps fairer than most of the noble women who passed the village. She was always accompanied by her adopted sister Marinette, who was also known to be fair with her dark hair that seemed to be almost blue and her kind smile that could warm even the most desolate of souls.

Many who knew them could agree that while both were quite pretty to look at neither would speak much except for the general pleasantries. The two really only became social with the return of their brother. Sir Aaron, the Pride of the Immigrants in all of Acacia, was perhaps the only person who could make the girls shine brighter.

* * *

Maria stood at the edge of the city. The forest was green signaling what should have been the spring. Now it was just the month were the world became warmer. She leaned on a nearby tree as she looked down the winding forest paths.

Every day she would stand there and await her brother who had left in company of the king. He would leave for months at a time to tour their small country to ensure that all went well. She did not know much about the king except that he was a cold and just man. She knew that in her girlhood, when spring lived in the hearts of all those in the land, he had been kind and all would cry his name in joy… but with the death of the Queen, everyone became muted.

Of course, she expected this. Death had seized them all in the ugliest of ways. She had seen her brothers, all children under the age of twelve, die slowly and painfully because of the plague. Many believed that a practitioner of the dark arts had sent it. The queen's death ending the plague only sealed the thought. Maria remembered when the people began to fear any magic users in the kingdom.

That fear had been quickly destroyed by the king himself. Even in his grief the man still commanded the respect and awe of his people. Her brother often told her that both he and the prince entered a cold state that would make anyone weep.

Her mind drifted to her brother. Many called him the Pride of the Immigrants. And he was. Etoile's immigrant districted had been compromised of many of mixed descent and it was rare for anyone to rise up in status, and he had done that. Of course, she always knew he would. Aaron to her was the person who shined like the sun. Even as children, they had always known he was destined for greatness.

She gave a sad sigh and decided it was best to head back to her home. She still had a few dresses to sew and some flowers to deliver.

* * *

King Gabriel Agreste was tired. There was never a day he was not. He always had to be on top of things which would result in him spending nights by light of candles reading scrolls after scrolls over and over again. He stopped trusting the nobility after the plague. They had become separate to the common folk leaving him in the middle.

He and his men had stopped in a clearing next to the river. He stared into the water. The months were getting warmer. It would have been spring, but spring was gone. It had died with his queen.

His eyes drifted to his son. The boy was fifteen years old now. He was much like his mother, he noted. He looked away before anyone had noticed. It had been difficult to speak to his son after the death of his wife. He had failed them both in the end.

He looked back into the water. The water was nice and clear but it was dark blue he did not know to exist. It was beautiful and entrancing and incredibly calming. It gave him a calm he had not felt in a while.

"My Lord." He heard the prince call him.

"Yes." He replied.

"Do you wish to leave at this time?" Adrien asked.

Gabriel looked to him and then to the water again.

"We should rest a bit longer. I am sure you are still sore from the ride." He replied quietly.

"I am." He heard the boy say.

"Then this rest should do you good." He mumbled in response.

"I thought kings didn't mumble." He heard the prince say with a snicker.

"I am no ordinary king," He responded. He looked to his son, and to his surprise the boy was smiling. "Is there a maiden on your mind?"

"None, I am simply pleasantly surprised, my lord." The prince said.

"And what pleasant surprises have you received on this kind day?" He asked.

"Merely those of idle conversation." The prince said giving a small nod.

"Idle conversation can be nice." He said with agreement.

The quietness was broken by the loud yells of the men. The king sighed. There would be hell to pay for having to hear of this insolence.

* * *

Prince Adrien had not expected for his father to make idle chat with him. It had been strange for him but also it brought him great joy. He figured his father had always hated him for living while his mother had died. He had always felt weak when he remembered those dark days.

Of course, those quiet moments had been stolen by the rowdiness of their party. He sighed as he stalked behind his father to see what the commotions had been about. To his surprise, Sir Orion was being held back by Sir Leon while Duke Philippe stood between them and Sir Aaron. He wondered what occurred to create such a ruckus.

"What quarrels happen here?" The king barked.

"Forgive us, King," Sir Aaron said. "It seems that I have merely made a mistake that these nobler sirs seem to find unforgiveable."

"And what mistake is this?" Adrien asked moving to stand at his father's side.

"I have made the mistake of giving my oath to the goddess who shines her light upon us that I would allow my sisters to choose their husbands." Sir Aaron said with an amused smirk.

That was the first he had heard of Sir Aaron's sisters. He knew not much of the man except that his father trusted the man as much as Duke Philippe.

"And why would such an oath begin quarrels?" the king asked.

Adrien looked to his father was surprised to see a glint of curiosity in his eyes. He turned to the four men who were surrounded by a few others to hear the response.

"I merely asked for the maid Maria's hand and he said no," Sir Orion said. "And then the sodomite attacked me."

Adrien rolled his eyes. He looked to his father who looked just as un-amused.

"I highly doubt that. Your wording and tone suggests another attacker," The king said. "Keep your quarrels to yourself. If the man has made an oath to our goddess, then he is bound by it. If you do not like it, feel free to take a sword and tell her yourself."

Adrien had to hold back a snicker at his father's rather obvious cruel comment. Of course, to question the will of the goddess and those who made oaths to her was basically suicide, so such a response would be expected of the king. He looked to the others who were also trying to hold back the snickers.

"We will leave in a bit, so make your peace." The king said before walking away.

Adrien stood there wondering whether or not to follow him. They had managed to have a conversation and he was not sure if he could push for a second. But then, why would his father want to talk to his weakling of son?

* * *

Marinette sighed as she pulled her hair back and began to braid it. She had far too many orders of bread to fill but it was expected. They all told her spring had returned to them for a moment in that and who was she to deny the people that.

She looked to the window to see Maria walking back from the woods. She sighed knowing that it meant that Aaron would be coming home later than usual. She frowned and went back to baking. She hoped he would be home soon. She missed her adoptive brother.

She went back to kneading the bread hoping to keep her mind from thinking of tragedy. Had it really been four years since the death of her parents? Probably, but somehow it felt like a life time ago. She could remember when she lived in a different house with her mother and father. It was on that day, that very day four years ago, that she became orphan.

She tried to keep herself from weeping but she could not help it. Had it truly been so long since she had been spared the pain of dying and left only with the pain of living.

"Marinette?" she heard.

She looked to her side to see Maria looking at her with concern. She let out her tears and ran to her adoptive sister. She jumped and embraced her let out loud sobs.

"I know, my dear sister," She heard Maria whisper. "I know."

"Why did it have to happen?" She asked softly between sobs. "What did we do wrong to displease the goddess? Were too cruel? Too kind? Why were we wrought with a horrid plague?"

Marinette knew the answers. The plague was not the work of the heavens. No, it was too spiteful to be the work of the heavens. She hugged Maria harder as she calmed down. Hugging the older girl had always helped. Maria was always calming and it was as though she were a child in her mother's arms.

Maria had not told her to let go which she would always be grateful for.

The two girls pushed away when they heard the sounds of the church bells ringing.

Their brother was home.

* * *

It was on this day that fate turned her wheels and the goddess Cora took pity upon the people of her kingdom.

Yes on this day a simple glance between a king and a peasant and a small moment of kindness between a prince and young maiden would seal the fate of all who lived there.

* * *

 **So a few notes about their religion:**

 **There religion is a monotheistic religion which is based on the Worship of the Goddess Cora. Her religion is one of being honor bound. Aaron's oath was made to her which makes him honor bound. to break your oath is actually punishable by death.(I made this up to fit the story as to why Aaron does not agree to take anyone's request for marriage)**

 **I'm trying to go for a fairy tale vibe so the openings will be in third person omniscient when written.**

 **Please leave any reviews/thoughts/suggestions and if you wish to talk to me I'm always down. I'm a loser with way too much time on their hands :D**


	3. part 2

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO UP YESTERDAY. but ugh writer's block and my dad were working together to keep me from typing this. Anyways. Orion is just kind of here to be a dick and we get to meet and OC who is prominent in both my fics besides Aaron!**

 **Also if you read An Awkward Situation be sure to check "Mrs. Rochester Came to Burn the House Down"**

* * *

 **Part 02- The Challenge**

* * *

The people crowded the streets as the king, the prince, and their party returned. The people began to shout in joy as they strode to the Castle upon their gallant steeds. Many women began to whisper to each other of the king and the Prince. While the king was considerably cold, it was no lie that he was a handsome man. The Prince was beginning to flourish into a handsome man as well.

* * *

Gabriel wanted the screaming to end but he kept it to himself. The people rarely ever seemed so excited, so he had no will to leave them to the quiet that he so desired. He was a king with absolute power, but he never liked using that power. It reminded him far too much of his father and his brother. He kept his face straight as he strode along trying not to trample anyone.

His gaze met upon another's. A young woman with perhaps the strangest blue eyes that he had ever seen; they were like the river that they had laid rest upon, a beautiful calm blue that could drown him at any given moment.

He moved his gaze before anyone could realize where it had been laid upon. He focused his gaze on the castle willing himself not to satiate his curiosity about the maiden with the strange blue eyes. He had other things to worry about, like running his kingdom and mourning his wife. Some maiden with pretty blue eyes would not concern him.

He could feel Philippe's glaze on the back of his head. Nothing could ever pass that idiot—which was he trusted him with his life. He wanted nothing more than to retire into the library and immerse himself in work.

He looked to his son quickly. The boy was off on his own reverie, something he was grateful for. Philippe catching him was one thing. His son was another. He wanted to ride ahead and forget that strange moment and focus on anything but that.

* * *

Maria had been stunned when she had met the glance of the king. His eyes had been an ice blue that seemed to pierce right through her. She knew the man was cold but his gaze made him seem incredibly unapproachable. She almost expected for him to order her death for daring to look him in the eye.

She looked to Marinette who seemed entranced by the procession before returning to searching for Aaron. She looked around and wondered if she had missed him. She frowned as her eyes continued to scan the party. She stopped when she felt another glaze upon her. Unlike the king's gaze which seemed more like closed doors, the other person felt like animal watching their prey.

"My dear girl, we should go to castle to see if our brother is there." She said putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Of course, I think I missed him." Marinette replied with a sigh.

The two girls nodded to each other before trying to get through the people to try and get through to the castle stable.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she and Maria made their way through the crowd. It was not unusual for the family members of the royal guard to be allowed into the main court yard of the castle to see their loved ones. But she detested it so. Some of the king's men had always brought her discomfort. The only reason she could stand to go was because of Aaron. No man would dare cross paths with him.

She followed Maria as they finally came to the court yard. The old gate keeper gave them a smile before letting them pass. She and Maria returned the smile. Maria skipped ahead of her and Marinette sighed and shook her head.

She walked towards them keep her steps slow and deliberate. While she had been grateful for the two taking her in, she had always felt like an outsider. They were kind to her, yes, but she was truly nothing to them but a weeping orphan. She looked to the floor before heading towards them.

"Move you stupid wench!" She heard from her side.

The world became slow as she realized a knight of King's Guard was speeding towards hers with no intention of stopping. She could feel her body freezing with each sound of the horse's gallop. She tried to move but her body would not listen. She could not open her mouth to scream. Then it came; A flash of gold and a heavy weight upon her body.

* * *

Adrien had been handing his horse to the stableman when he had heard the shouts of Sir Orion. He did not like the way that man had spoken earlier and his disdain for his use of language only increased when he heard him. His eyes widened when he realized that there was a young woman paralyzed with fear in his path. Without thinking he ran towards the girl and pushed her down with his own body. He held her close as they landed on the rough floor.

He looked down at her and was met by a flock of midnight blue hair. The girl lifted her head and his breath stopped. Her eyes were like blue bells; beautiful and natural yet somehow mysterious and alluring. He soon noted that some of the men were gathering around them. He looked to them then to the frightened girl he had saved.

He stood up and picked up the girl in the way one would carry their bride.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked.

"I-i…" She began as she slowly began to catch her breath.

"Marinette!"

"My Prince!"

Adrien looked to see Sir Aaron and young woman who bore similar features running towards them.

"My lord," Sir Aaron began. "I beg your pardon."

"A thousand apologies, sir." The woman said bowing.

"You know this young woman?" He asked looking the confused girl in his arms.

"She is our sister." The woman said.

"I see…," Adrien said looking again at her. "I was not aware your family was so large. Perhaps you would prefer to take her?"

"If it is not a bother sire." The woman said

"I should have a doctor check her first." He said.

"I-I will be fine, milord…" the girl said. His heart fluttered. Her voice was soft and it sounded as if she was naturally singing.

"Then, my lady," He said. "I will see to it that you are returned to your family."

He gently put her down and noted that she was rather tiny compared to him. She gave him a smile and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"What, more whore sisters, Balboa?" Adrien had to take a deep breath as he turned to glare at Sir Orion.

* * *

Aaron took a deep breath and then looked to Sir Orion. He gave him a polite smile.

"Sir, now it appears we have a quarrel," He began. "I have no problem with your insults pertaining to my person, but the insults you've placed upon my dear sisters are an entirely different matter."

"I do make not make insults. Everyone knows that women of the immigrant district are nothing but scant whores," Sir Orion said. "Even if they are held in high regard but capital's people, they're still halfblooded whores."

"Everyone knows that you were begging for one to be your wife this morning and when I refused on the nature of an oath to the goddess you became aggressive. Admit your pride is wounded and apologize and I will not take this to the arena." Aaron said moving to stand in front of his sisters and the Prince.

"Apologize for what. I give no insults." The blond man replied with a scoff.

Aaron rolled his green eyes and scoffed. The man had done nothing more than insult him and then took to insulting his family over his wounded pride. He would not stand for this.

"Get off your horse and fight me like the knight you claim to be!" He exclaimed.

"Why would I lower myself into fighting with a low life like you?" Sir Orion replied.

"Because it is the honorable thing to do!" Aaron raised an eyebrow when he realized it had been the prince who beat him to the answer.

* * *

Gabriel was about ready to take everyone to the executioner when he heard the shouting. He would have done it to if he had not seen his son and Sir Aaron glaring at Sir Orion. His breath hitched when he realized that strange girl from the crowd was there with him.

He took a deep breath and moved whatever thoughts about that second aside. He stormed to them.

"What quarrels happen now?" He barked causing his son, the two knights, and one of the young women to flinch.

"Pardon me, sire," Adrien said with a bow. "It is a simple matter of honor."

"And what matters of honor do you quarrel of?" He snapped looking to Sir Aaron and Sir Orion.

"My lord," Sir Aaron began. "I tried to keep my grievances over insults upon my person, but I cannot stand when the honor of my sisters is insulted by a hypocrite who only fusses when his pride is wounded."

"You gave insults to Sir Aaron's sisters?" The king asked. He was not amused at the bickering. He did not know why the knight on the horse still insisted upon causing more quarrels with the others. He was going to get himself killed.

"None which cannot be disputed," Sir Orion replied with a scoff. "Everyone knows about how loose the women of the Immigrant district are."

"Why you bastard!" Sir Aaron yelled.

"Aaron." The king stopped when he realized the knight was being held back by the brown haired girl. Much to his surprise, she was much stronger than she looked.

"Maria, let me go so I can kill him!" Sir Aaron barked.

"Enough." The king said.

"Forgive me my lord," Sir Aaron said. "But, I cannot make my peace. This man has insulted my sisters one too many times."

"Keep your peace," He said looking to sir Orion. "In a week's time you two will meet in the arena. Then you may have at it."

"My lord," the girl spoke. "Surely they can do something less extreme."

"Your honor is at stake and you question me?" The king said meeting the girl's stare.

"I do not wish to see my brother hurt, sire," She replied. "Surely you know the fear of a loved one being hurt."

Gabriel stayed silent. His eyes quickly darted to the prince who had only been staring before glaring at the girl again.

"Even so," He said. "There is a code to follow."

The young woman glared at him.

"Weak words for a weak woman." Sir Orion said with laugh.

"Go put your horse in the stable," Gabriel snapped. "Get your peace and go. Adrien, take this information to sir Philippe."

"Yes, father." The prince said with a bow before running off to find the king's right hand man.

Sir Orion gave one more scoff before leaving. Gabriel kept his face neutral and looked to the young woman with dark hair. She seemed to be a child compared to Sir Aaron and the elder girl. She was perhaps the same age as Adrien. He noted his son could probably use a friend his own age. There were very few lords who had sons that he could trust. Sir Aaron's younger sister seemed trustable enough to leave the prince in her graces.

He glanced to the elder girl. Her eyes held anger and a fear he could easily decipher. She, too, suffered the after effects of the plague. He should've expected it.

"Good day then." She said before turning and leaving grabbing the other girl by the hand. The king made note that her hair was quite long.

"Majesty, please forgive Maria," Sir Aaron said. "She does not express herself well… You understand that the plague did a horrible thing to the attitudes of the people."

"Who else in your family died?" The king asked.

"Our parents and our four younger siblings, my lord," The young man said looking down at the floor. "I will hold my peace until the week's end, but please sire, know that Maria and Marinette are all I have left. I cannot allow someone to even look at them with ill thought."

"I understand well. Give him hell." He replied taking his leave.

* * *

Through strange circumstances did the four encounter each other? Indeed, they were connected by a sun that shined brighter than most. In these moments fate began her works.

* * *

 **critisicm is always welcomed as well as any suggestions.**

 **This chapter could have been better but sadly i lack any desire to continue it. Next chapter we get to meet Tikki and Plagg though :D**


	4. part 3

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

 **THIS CHAPTER KICKED MY ASS MAINLY BECAUSE ADRIEN WANTED TO BE HIS FATHER SON AND BASICALLY POKE THE SQUIRREL UNTIL IT ATTACKED.**

 **but enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Of a Prince and a Lady**

* * *

Two days had passed since the king had set forth a date for the two young men to fight. Marinette was displeased at the end result. She knew that there were codes to follow but the idea of Aaron fighting horrified the living daylights out of her. She sighed as she continued kneading the bread.

She looked to the door that led to her and Maria's room and frowned. Maria hadn't been sleeping well. She figured as much. She had not slept well either. The possibility of losing another member of their family frightened her. She knew she would not be able to bake as long as that fear loomed over her.

She could not help it. Her only biological family was dead. Her mother and her father had both been orphans who came to Acacia to seek their fortunes. She did not from which kingdoms they hailed from only that her mother came from the east and her father from the north. She knew that her adoptive family hailed to the south and came from Villa Rosa.

She held her breath when she saw Aaron standing at the door with the prince. Both looked tired.

"Brother… Your majesty?" She asked quietly.

"Ah, I forgot you work at this hour," Aaron said with a laugh. "Where is Maria?"

"Maria is asleep still. She has not been resting well." She replied.

"And you?" she heard the prince ask.

Marinette looked at the golden haired boy. He was obviously concerned.

"I sleep well enough. Please, both of you, help yourself to some bread." She said motioning to some readied bread. She gave a quick bow before leaving to her room.

* * *

Adrien had been surprised to find Sir Aaron during his morning ride. The man had obviously been up for a while practicing with his blade when he had found him. The two had spent a while sparring before Sir Aaron had invited him to house. It was a bit larger than the others but it was still as humble.

He had been surprised when they had come upon the younger of his two sisters in the house. He had been almost too shocked to see her. He knew a beautiful girl when he saw one and she was beautiful… She seemed displeased however at the sight of them. He knew that must have had to do with the duel.

He heard Sir Aaron sigh.

* * *

"Those two are quite formidable when they combine forces." He heard the older man say with a laugh.

"Are still not happy about the duel?" He asked.

"Not one bit. But they cannot stop me. I am far too much like my father in that sense. I don't mind being insulted, but I will not stand for those I love to bear insult." Sir Aaron said handing him a bread roll.

"They worry for you." He said quietly.

"If you were to be insulted your father would probably not take it either." The knight said taking a bite out of the bread.

"Why would he take insult at someone commenting on his weakling of son?" Adrien said with a bitter laugh.

"Because the king may be a quiet man," Sir Aaron said. "But I've seen him destroy men verbally on several occasions. The lord of Adia once commented on your appearance I'm pretty sure he still has not recovered from the tongue lashing the king gave him in private."

"My father did that?" Adrien could help but be shocked.

"Yes. I don't think I've ever seen a more frightened man," Sir Aaron said. "It does not excuse his inability to talk to you but your father does care."

"I see," Adrien said. "What was your father like?"

"My father was a quiet man who knew when to open his mouth and when to keep it shut. He was a carpenter and quite the gossip." Sir Aaron said with a low chuckle.

"Your father was a gossip?" Adrien said.

"Oh yes, we knew all the neighbors' dirty secrets and affairs," Aaron said with a laugh. "He used to sit us by the fire place and Maria would sew with our other sister Adalina while us boys looked for new ways to fight and tell us everything he heard and he saw."

"That sounds amazing," Adrien said taking a bite of the bread. His eyes widened. He could see it all. He saw the sky so blue and the flowers blooming in an array of hues. He could hear the joyful laughter of children and the soft roars of the rivers. He felt warm. It was that warmth that he only felt when his parents hugged him. "What magic is this?"

Sir Aaron looked at him with a grin and replied, "It is the magic of Marinette."

"She baked these?" he asked staring at the bread his hand.

"Marinette is called the maiden of spring around these parts for a reason," Sir Aaron said as his grin grew. "It is as if she calls spring with her baking skills."

"It was as if though spring was real again," Adrien said looking at the bread. "How much would it cost to take a few?"

"Let me ask." Sir Aaron said.

* * *

Aaron made his way to his sisters' room. To his surprise Maria was awake, but she looked ill. She was pale and her eyes had circles under them.

"Go back to sleep." He said.

"I have to finish a few tunics and I need to deliver flowers." She mumbled.

He sighed and gently nudged her back onto the bed. He knew the source of this. His sister had always had a nasty hysteria. Even as a child she would become ill within a day's time and the ghastly look was a reminder of that. How she survived so long was a mystery to him.

"Sleep Maria. I will have you some broth in a bit," He said. He looked to Marinette who had a needle in her hand. "Prince wishes to purchase some bread. Go give him a price."

"Of course, brother." She said getting up.

* * *

Marinette walked back into the other room and saw the prince staring at the bread that she assumed Aaron gave him.

"You asked for me, Milord?" she said quietly.

"Ah yes, Miss." He replied.

"How may I serve you?" she asked looking to the floor.

"I was curious for a price," He replied. "Your baking skills are excellent, Miss. I hope it's not a bother."

"Tis no bother!" She exclaimed allowing herself to get excited. She blushed when she realized she had raised her voice unnecessarily at the prince. "I beg your pardon!"

"Tis no bother," He said with a chuckle. "May I have your price?"

"My price is one copper for three, Milord." She said give a small smile.

"I only have a gold coin," He said. "How much would that buy me?"

"The whole lot I've just baked and about three more." She said looking at the floor. She had no silver and copper that she could give in exchange for the gold coin and even if she did, most others would not anything to exchange for it either.

"Perhaps we could strike a deal then?" He said.

"A deal?" she squeaked.

"Yes," He said with a smile. "Perhaps every day for the next month or so you could bring three loafs of bread to me personally?"

"That…" she began. "That seems to be possible for a gold coin."

"Then, milady, do we have a deal?" he asked.

"I am no lady, milord, but we most certainly have a deal." Marinette said. She could not believe it. She would have a gold coin! Maybe she could get those ribbons that she and Maria had been eyeing by one of the caravan's merchants. Or even that soft blue silk that she had so desperately wanted.

"I thank you." He said.

"Allow me to serve you some right now!" She exclaimed grabbing a small sack and putting some bread inside. She scuffled around a bit looking for the nicer pieces to give the young man.

"There's no need to scuffle." He said.

She gave a wry smile and said, "Milord, you must allow me to serve you only the best."

"Frankly, no matter what you give me, Milady, it shall be the best." He said giving a smile.

"Milord, I am no lady." She said.

"I find that you are," He replied with a grin. "And I'll refer to you as such."

"I see." She said twisting her lip. She wished him a commoner at that moment so that she may give him an insult. The boy obviously had no sense of proper etiquette which was strange since he was a prince. She placed three loafs of the sweet bread into a sack before holding it out to him. "Milord."

"Thank you," He said. She swallowed as grin appeared on his face. "Milady."

* * *

Adrien smirked as she frowned. He found amusing to provoke her, although he could not explain the urge to refer to her as such. He looked at the sack then to her.

"I suppose I should take my leave," he said. "Please give your brother and sister my regards."

"I will, Milord." The girl said with a bow.

He smiled at her before giving a small nod and making his way out of their home. He smirked as he took a quick look back at the girl. The bluebell eyes that seemed to drown him where glaring at him. He gave the girl a grin before hopping onto his horse.

"I bid thee adieu, My Lady!" He called before riding off.

* * *

Gabriel stood in front of the tower window of his study watching as the people bustled about. He looked to see Adrien riding back to the palace. He knew the boy would normally come back earlier so he figured the boy must've gotten side-tracked. He was like his mother in that way.

Gabriel looked to Philippe who was looking through scrolls. The dark haired man seemed to be frustrated as he looked over them.

"Does thinking still hurt your brain?" Gabriel asked with a smirk.

"Does ignoring your son still count as a viable method of parenting?" Philippe retorted not bother to look up at him.

Gabriel's smirk dropped as he took a seat. He supposed he should've have seen that response coming. He was not the world's best parent. Then again who would want him as a father? He took a scroll and began to search for any information.

He and Philippe had been looking into the causes of the Great Plague and recent concerns of the common folk in other parts of the country. They had spoken of a song that was heard right before anyone died. This had brought him great worry.

"The people still claim to hear that song. I'm trying to figure out why it exists," Philippe said. "There is nothing in any of these scrolls of it."

"I still think it is Victor's doing. The song sounds like something demented that he would say." Gabriel murmured.

"Victor might as well be dead. No one has seen him since you were proven the true king." Philippe replied setting his scroll down.

"My father is still in the country-side with Colette. Victor is very much alive. His pride won't allow him to die that easily." Gabriel said with a sigh.

"Gabriel…" Philippe began. "I hate it when you're right. All of this, it screams his god-complex. The plague ending with the death of Clarisse; the demented song; the strange happenings, they're all Victor type things."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Philippe called standing moving his hand slowly to his sword.

"It's me, sir. I wished to speak with you and my father." They heard Adrien say.

"He used the lift again…" Gabriel muttered getting up and walking to the door. He opened it and watched as his son gave him that same smile that he always did when he knew he did something stupid and potentially life threatening.

* * *

"Hello father." Adrien said with a grin.

"You used the lift." The king said motioning for him to enter.

Adrien walked in knowing full well his father was about to go on a tirade of why using the lift was perhaps the most dangerous and stupid thing he could do and how the kingdom would come to an end and all would be lost.

"Forgive me, sire. I wished to share something important with you and the duke." He explained lifting up the sack that Sir Aaron's sister—he really needed ask him what her name was although referring to her as his lady also was fun too.

"And what is in that sack that is so important that you must hurt your father's poor nerves, boy?" He heard Duke Philippe ask with a laugh.

"It is a bit of spring, Sir." He replied.

"Spring?" both men said skeptically.

"Spring is long gone." His father said staring at him as if he had gone mad.

"Sire, please," He said pulling out one of the breads. "I truly mean it has spring. I would not lie to you of something so precious!"

The king took the bread and Adrien handed one of the others to the Duke. He watched them as they took bites.

Duke Philippe looked pleasantly surprised as he bit more into the bread. He seemed a bit jollier and it looked like he was a boy in his youth again for moment.

His father looked as if though he was just seeing for the first time. His face was softer than normal and he looked like he did when his mother was alive.

"Where did you get this?" He heard him ask softly.

"From Sir Aaron's Sister, Sire," He replied. "He said that it is her magic."

"It is a good kind of magic…" His father said. "Did you put your horse in the stable?"

"Uh…." Adrien said with a nervous laugh before dashing off to do so.

"Don't use the damned lift!" He heard his father yell.

"Too late!" he called.

* * *

Adrien quickly made his way into the stable as he jumped off the lift. He ran as quickly as he could while trying to avoid getting in the way of any of the servants. He sighed as he saw his horse standing there practically glaring at him.

He gave the horse an apologetic smile as he grabbed the reigns and lead it inside. He heard a strange muffled voice in the stable. He knew each person who worked there and knew well enough that whoever was making a yelling noise.

He placed a free hand on his sword while leading the horse in. He walked slowly trying to keep his breath even. He listened as the voice became louder and stopped when he came upon the shouting voice.

"I hate hay! Someone get me out of this hay infested hell hole!" he heard. He moved closer and stiffened when he saw a faint glow. He moved closer to it and saw small being with black hair, brown skin, and wings on its back.

"A faery…" he whispered

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NEXT CHAPTER THEY'LL ACTUALLY MEET TIKKI AND PLAGG I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE THIS ALREADY**


	5. part 4

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah THIS CHAPTER WAS A BITCH TO WRITE BUT NEXT SUNDAY WE WILL BE BACK TO OUR REGULARLY ALTERNATED SCHEDULE.**

* * *

 **Part 04-the Fae**

* * *

Plagg grunted as he attempted to dig himself out of the hay. He pushed back some of his dark hair and began to growl. That was when scent hit him. It was Irises, Heavenly Irises to be exact. He could recognize that sickening sweet smell anywhere.

He looked to his side and saw a boy. The boy was no more than fifteen if his assumption was correct and had long hair that was down to his hips which was neatly braided. He had a soft look to him giving him the most pretentiously gentle look that Plagg had ever scene. The deep blues and reds that the kid wore only seemed to confirm his suspicion when it came to the scent.

"Staring is particularly rude to do when you're a prince." He said with a hiss as he tried to get out of the hay.

"You're a fae…" the boy whispered.

"And you're very observant." He deadpanned.

"I… do you need help?" the boy asked.

"No." Plagg said struggling to get out of the hay. If that kid helped him he would owe him a life debt and frankly considering what horrors had happened to the last spring fae that his kind had been in contact with he was not interested with owing a debt to a human even if they reeked of godly scents.

"Are you sure?" the boy asked. Gods and Goddesses, this boy was not only pretentious but he was positively persistent which only annoyed Plagg more.

"I am very sure-AAAH!" Plagg's sureness disappeared when the horse leaned forward. "Help me!"

* * *

Adrien quickly grabbed the small glowing being out of the hay while his horse went to chomp on it. He looked at the small indignant fairy that seemed to be very unhappy. He gave a nervous smile as he sat him down on the nearest flat surface.

"I suppose you'll be on your way?" Adrien asked with a smile.

"I wish… but tragically. I owe you my life. You have saved me therefore I am bound to you." The fairy said with a sigh.

"What! No it's fine!" Adrien exclaimed looking at the tiny being.

Now, that he got a better look at the Fairy he noted that it was dressed in rather fine purples and blacks. He figured the fairy was an important one. It even had small ornaments of gold. It's black hair was neatly part and two braids held it together.

"No it's not." The fairy said with a huff.

"I mean it! It was no trouble at all." Adrien insisted.

"Child do you know how Fae law works?" the fairy sighed.

"uh… no." He replied.

"Ugh, I thought you would, I think it was recently that some bastard took the throne around these parts with the help of one our own. I don't know. Ajaks wasn't specific." He heard the small thing mumble.

"Um…" Adrien began. "Could you explain please?"

"If you must know," the being began. "Fairy law dictates that if a human saves a fae, the fae must return the favor."

"Ohh…" Adrien said. "I'm fine, really. You should go on your merry way."

"Not honoring the law is punishable by death." The being deadpanned with a roll of its eyes.

Adrien stiffened and looked at the tiny being. If he didn't accept the kindness the fae would be punished for his stupidity and he would never be able to live with it.

"I suppose that perhaps a favor would not be too much… but I have no need of such a thing at the moment." Adrien said with a nervous chuckle.

"Ugh. Princes." It sighed.

"My name is Adrien." He said quietly.

"My name is Plagg, pretty boy. It's going to be a pleasure for you to have me." Plagg said with a grin.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she went out the deliver the bread for the day. She focused her mind what deliveries went to where rather than the upsetting feeling in her gut. It was one of those days where she felt like she had to no right to be with Aaron and Maria. She knew that she was being ridiculous but that feeling always seemed to come.

It came especially when she heard the old women whisper of how she was the only reason they stayed in a house with so many bad memories. They called her a burden and some days she felt like she truly was.

She noted that there was a soft glow near a flower on the fields next to the spinner's house. She tilted her head in confusion. What could possibly be…? Her mind froze. She dropped the basket and ran towards the glow praying it was not what she thought; fire.

She moved to the glow and noted that it did not have the same movement as fire. It was still and dimming slowly. She fell to her knees and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

* * *

Tikki could not recall much of what happened. All she knew was that it had been dark for a long time and somehow she had gotten free… but she could not say the same for her brother. **_Nuru_** … Her mind whispered. She felt tears fall down her face as she lay in the field.

The sun could not help her now. This land… it was impossible but this land had lost spring. Cora's kingdom was to be ruined by the very protectors of its core… she thought in anguish.

"A fae…" she heard. She looked to her side and saw a young girl with perhaps the darkest blue hair and softest blue eyes she had ever seen. The girl looked no older than fifteen and had an aura that Tikki could recognize anywhere.

"Spring…." She whispered gravely.

* * *

Marinette stared in shock as she realized what the faint glow was. It was a fairy. The fairy had soft tan skin and bright red hair and wore a pink tunic that had tiny gold embellishments on them. It looked ill and sorrowful.

She bit her and gently picked it up. She often heard stories of them from her mother and her siblings. She knew that they rarely spoke to humans but that they had a soft spot for their kingdom of Acacia due to the king. She looked at the poor creature.

"Poor thing…" She whispered. "I shall tend to you so that you may go home. But forgive if I make you wait, I must go and sell my bread."

She looked to her pouch and gently placed the small being there and took a small piece of bread and broke it before putting it in the bag.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she finally got home. Her trip had been as unpleasant as usual. Sometimes she wondered why she stilled baked. The people always acted like she owed them something. She only owed Aaron and Maria her life. The others deserved nothing… yet she could not bring herself to let them suffer. It was too cruel of a thing to do. People still needed spring…

She noted that Aaron was out tending to the barn and Maria was sewing.

"Hello." She greeted quietly.

"Hello, dear," Maria said with a smile. "How was it?"

"As usual. The matrons had their insults and the weaver's son offered me some new silk." She said with a sigh.

"Nathanael is a sweet boy. He'll make a lovely husband for a girl who likes him," Maria said. "I am sure soon enough he'll realize that girl is not you."

Marinette smiled meekly before going into the room and closing the door. She opened the bag and saw that the fairy was still unconscious. She frowned and laid the being on her pillow and quickly looked for the bucket with clean water.

She dipped her finger into it and then carefully moved her finger to the fae and watched as some of the water dripped onto the being. She knew that if it did not eat it would surely parish. She simply hoped that the being would forgive her and accept human food for the time being.

She watched as the poor thing stirred.

* * *

Tikki felt ill… for lack of a better ward. She knew that she was very much alive because her body was in deep pain. She saw the human girl staring at her with worry.

"Hello…" the girl said with a smile.

"You… helped me?" Tikki asked.

"I would like to think so. I hope you don't mind that I woke you. I had to ask if you wanted to eat." The girl said pulling out a small piece of bread.

Tikki strtetched out her hand and watched as a crumb fell into her hand. She moved her hand slowly to her mouth. Her eyes widened as she felt her body pulse with energy. She looked to the girl and then to the bread.

"Spring…" She said in awe.

"I get that a lot…" the girl said with a laugh. "I'm Marinette."

"I'm Tikki," Tikki said looking at Marinette. "I owe you my life, thank you."

"It was nothing! My mother and siblings always taught me to respect the fae. Your kind helped out kingdom into prosperity after all." Marinette replied with a smile.

"I am surprised that is still told." Tikki said.

Tikki took a good look at the girl. She was young but her face held so much sorrow for one so young and from the bread she knew this girl was burdened by the heavens.

She smiled at her and thought, **_oh Cora why does this child have your aura?_**

* * *

 **Oooh boy we've got quite a mystery on our hand :D**

 **next chapter: the duel and a mysterious jester**

 **read and review :D**


End file.
